


【中苏南】不相容

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 伊利亚曾经以为，他、王耀、约瑟普三人，同一时刻至多有两个能彼此和谐共处，并谓之不相容。但最终，他明白自己错了。
Relationships: 中苏南
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫拟人：约瑟普  
> cp：中国x苏联x南斯拉夫，顺序无意义。

王耀第一次听说约瑟普的时候，他尚是伊利亚在东线最密切的伙伴。  
当时的南斯拉夫是反法西斯战线上最耀眼的英雄之一。在南斯拉夫宣布建国的1945年3月，王耀甚至起草过文件，要求“向铁托学习”。日本投降后，中共中央也曾多次谈起南斯拉夫和铁托的经验，比如模仿南斯拉夫人民解放军[1]，将原八路军和新四军改编成“中国人民解放军”，甚至提出要借鉴南斯拉夫来建立新中国的政体和国体[2]。  
当然，政体和国体这类事儿，光靠着“借鉴”肯定不成。1947年，王耀跟着中共中央撤离延安、转战陕北后，在西北辽阔的土地上和胡宗南部兜圈子的同时，他也给伊利亚打了好几次电报，说想亲自去次莫斯科，当面“请教”建国经验。  
伊利亚的态度很奇怪。他先是答应了，还说苏方可以派飞机去接。但在中共都把山西一个打谷的场子改建成简易机场后，7月1日，莫斯科发来电报，称：“鉴于即将举行的战役，毛泽东离开会对战事发生不良影响，我们认为暂推迟毛泽东的出行为宜。”  
王耀气愤地认为，这是苏联对自己没有信心。  
——这倒着实冤枉了伊利亚。

就在1947年6月，马歇尔提出了欧洲复兴计划，即后世所称马歇尔计划。苏联外长莫洛托夫敏锐地察觉到，这将使莫斯科面临一种两难选择：要么冒险让西方的影响渗入自己的势力范围，要么喝令东欧与西方脱离接触，从而违背自己意愿地让世界迅速分裂成两个对立的阵营。  
苏法英三国会谈破裂后，约瑟普带着南斯拉夫外长主动前往了苏联大使馆，两国就抵制马歇尔计划、批判法国共产党的所谓“民族主义路线”达成一致。在伊利亚尚且犹豫是否该让东欧国家参加讨论马歇尔计划的会议时，约瑟普就已经明确表示了反对，同时承诺去莫斯科参加东欧国家会议，对倾向加入马歇尔计划的捷克斯洛伐克施加压力。  
7月初，在王耀收到莫斯科拒绝电的同时，约瑟普正在头疼新闻记者和外交官的骚扰：他们想知道南斯拉夫今后的立场。不胜其烦的南斯拉夫决定快刀斩乱麻，在苏联宣布自己的决定前，就抢先发布了声明：“南斯拉夫不能在没有苏联参加的情况下拟定这样的计划”、“莫斯科-贝尔格莱德联盟，是我们取得独立的主要支柱”。  
和自1943年诞生以来的所有时间一样，南斯拉夫摆出了“苏联最忠实盟友”的姿态。当时谁都没想到，约瑟普的这个头衔，已经进入倒计时了。  
而来自贝尔格莱德的支持，终于促使莫斯科下定决心：冒着让世界分裂的危险，让东欧与西方脱钩。

不久后，共产党和工人党情报局宣告成立，这依然有着南斯拉夫的因素。早在二战尚未结束的1945年4月，约瑟普就对伊利亚提议“应重建国际组织”，以协调和统一各国党的行动；次年，苏南就此达成一致，由南斯拉夫出面倡议。  
1947年9月，欧洲九国（苏联、南斯拉夫、波兰、罗马尼亚、保加利亚、匈牙利、捷克斯洛伐克、法国、意大利）举行情报局成立会议，因参与者都是欧洲国家，它常被称为“欧洲情报局”，总部设在南斯拉夫首都贝尔格莱德。  
作为亚洲国家，中国共产党没有参加情报局，王耀也就对其背后故事一无所知。在欧洲情报局召开第二次会议的1948年，王耀打了第二次申请，认为解放战争胜利在即，应当访问苏联了。  
王耀再次失望了。莫斯科又一次出尔反尔：在回电同意半个月后又打来电报，称目前路上不太平，为了安全，建议延期。  
伊利亚的反复依然是因为约瑟普，出于一个与去年截然相反的理由：苏联和南斯拉夫翻脸了，史称“苏南冲突”。

约瑟普与伊利亚吵架的内容主要之一是：南斯拉夫试图派军队进入阿尔巴尼亚，以防御希腊反动派的进攻，甚至企图支援希共进行“希腊革命”[3]。南阿都不知道，早在1944年的英苏百分比协定上，苏联已经把希腊让给了英国，以此换取了罗马尼亚和保加利亚。  
苏联的干涉让南斯拉夫大惑不解。约瑟普过高地估计了伊利亚的革命性与强硬度，他没有想到自己的革命战略会被伊利亚制止。而伊利亚则低估了约瑟普的倔强：在苏联提出反对意见后，约瑟普依然坚持了自己激进的外交策略。  
另一方面，南斯拉夫和保加利亚终于谈妥，准备实行“同盟和联邦”。他们甚至拉上了罗马尼亚，互相签订了共同防御条约，并宣布：“在不久的将来，将成立所有南斯拉夫人的联盟，建立一个共同的南部斯拉夫国家。”这就是“巴尔干-多瑙河联邦”计划。  
而或许是认为苏联对此喜闻乐见——毕竟苏联曾经敦促过成立南斯拉夫和保加利亚联邦[4]，南保两国签订协议时，都没有会知苏联。  
伊利亚的愤怒是在1948年1月，刚过完东正教元旦之后骤然爆发的，他直接在《真理报》刊文，声明不同意这个联邦计划。2月，约瑟普按约访问莫斯科时，他带去了南苏续签换货协定书，却等来了苏联“两国有义务就涉及两国利益的所有重要国际问题进行相互协商”的要求。  
约瑟普没有直言这一切，只表示说“莫斯科的决定让人不理解，这与两国的友好关系是不相容的。这样对待南斯拉夫，我们感到委屈。”他并不想与伊利亚决裂，这番抱怨仅以“也许苏联对南斯拉夫有些不满意，但即使在一个家庭中也有兄弟间的不和”告终，而发言被请求传达给莫斯科。  
他们当然是兄弟。即使除掉“共产党都是兄弟党”的因素，南斯拉夫和东斯拉夫也天然相连。早在1945年4月11日，苏南就签署了“苏南友好、互助和战后合作条约”，这是苏联与东欧国家签订的第一个双边友好条约。

伊利亚拒绝了这个台阶。3月，他通知约瑟普，由于南斯拉夫经济委员会违背协议、拒绝提供所需经济资料，苏联决定撤回全部在南苏联专家和工作人员，同时提交关于南斯拉夫错误的长篇报告。月末，他派专使给约瑟普送去了一封亲笔信，将苏南关系恶化的原因全部归咎于南共。  
约瑟普接到这封引起苏南全面论战的信后，最初感受，用他自己的话说，“如遭雷击”。但他迅速镇静了下来，召集南共政治局并宣读来信，同时下定决心接受莫斯科的挑战，准备召开中央全会，讨论如何回复莫斯科的指责。  
在接下来的论战中，伊利亚决定使用欧洲情报局的力量：他把自己的信抄送给了东欧各党，并提出召开情报局会议讨论这一问题。但不知是出于莫斯科的授意，还是对贝尔格莱德的同情——可能兼而有之，各党领导人比起“批判”，纷纷选择了“说服”，力图以私人信件、大使谈话等形式“调和冲突”。  
5月底到6月初，也就是王耀发去电文，表示自己希望访苏的同时，伊利亚退了一步，暗示只要南斯拉夫愿意部分地承认“错误”，冲突就有可能解决；但同时，他也早已做好了在情报局会议上批判约瑟普的准备。

一个多月后，王耀第三次致电莫斯科，表示自己希望去苏联，为此已经买好了新帽子、新衣服、新皮鞋，还准备了四大箱子材料用于汇报。  
王耀的电文和约瑟普的正式回函几乎是同时到的。约瑟普拒绝出席情报局会议——这在贝尔格莱德来看是“无条件投降”，而伊利亚的报复犹如疾风骤雨：将情报局的总部迁至布加勒斯特，开除南斯拉夫，切断南斯拉夫与欧洲各党的联系。  
于是王耀第三次失望了，这次连出尔反尔都没有，他收到了一封口信，说你现在来不是时候，我们委员都下去收麦子了，莫斯科没人。  
虽然气愤于伊利亚连个借口都懒得想了，但王耀依然不得不接受这个结果。去发回电时，他毫不掩饰地对苏联驻中共联络员奥尔洛夫说：“苏联已经到了要发动政治局委员收麦子的地步了？”  
伊利亚当然没去收麦子，他是不想王耀在这时候访问东欧各国，卷入苏南冲突。  
而此刻的王耀，即使消息再不灵通，也终于从情报局流出的各种新闻或者小道消息里，了解了伊利亚和约瑟普的恩怨情仇。  
尽管对莫斯科依然气愤，尽管王耀甚至没有和约瑟普说过一个字，但为了“合群”，中共中央也开始根据莫斯科的说法，跟风批判起了南斯拉夫。  
——至于伊利亚的遮遮掩掩，王耀只能表示，死要面子是病，得治。

秋天过完一半的时候，或许是觉得苏联应该没有需要收割的麦子了，王耀打出了第四封电报。屡屡受挫后，他的电文都不那么正经了，甚至用上了调侃的语气：“务必就一系列问题当面向大老板汇报……”  
忙于和南斯拉夫相互报复的苏联，这次干脆选择了装死。  
1949年1月，辽沈、淮海战役先后胜利时，王耀的第五封电报终于得到了“算是人话”回应：莫斯科你就不要来了，我派米高扬去中国。为了给自己找点理由，他在回电里说：“此刻过来，容易被西方理解成听取指示，毛泽东会被说成‘莫斯科的代理人’，有损于中共的声誉。待中国革命政府成立，情况将完全相反，你们的访问将不再需要掩盖踪迹，反而能提升自己的声望。”  
伊利亚说的依然不是实话——起码不是全部的实话。他第五次拒绝王耀的时候，正忙于建立欧洲经济互助委员会，其宗旨除了对抗马歇尔计划，就是对南斯拉夫实行禁运，并缩小这项基本上属于政治性质的政策可能对经互会各国经济造成的不利影响。

或许是终于回过味儿来，或许是因为知道当时东欧普遍把南斯拉夫和中国相提并论，认为毛泽东是“半个铁托”或者“亚洲的铁托”——甚至南斯拉夫自己都那么觉得，总之，在米高扬作为斯大林特使秘访西柏坡时，伊利亚毫无征兆地跟着来了。  
不知情的王耀从见到伊利亚跳下车、到被按进他的怀里，都处于震惊状态，以至于在伊利亚旁敲侧击地询问，中国对“西方舆论界”（他并不巧妙地把自己摘了出去）所说的毛泽东是“亚洲铁托主义”有什么感想时，王耀不过脑子地脱口而出：“我觉得那帮人只怕都有些瞎。”  
伊利亚愣了愣，随即爽朗地大声笑了起来。  
或许是对王耀的反应十分满意，在西柏坡的半个月里，哪怕王耀忽悠他干嚼辣椒，还在他被辣得泪流满面、咳嗽不止后评价说“在中国，不吃辣椒不革命，越爱吃辣椒的就越革命”，伊利亚也没表现出生气，甚至还能配合地“举手投降”。  
而伊利亚的好脾气并非毫无来由，在他和米高扬离开时，得到了“我们不能设想没有苏联……我们与苏联应该站在一条战线上，是盟友[5]”的承诺。

关于建国大典的时间，王耀本想定在1950年1月1日，恰好能分隔20世纪。可在6月陪着刘少奇等人秘密访苏时，伊利亚提议说，应该更早些。  
于是开国大典便最终定了10月1日，伊利亚很喜欢这个日子，说刚好可以与“十月革命”遥相呼应，尽管11月7日更好，但毕竟已经被中华苏维埃共和国用掉了。伊利亚承诺说：“新中国政府一成立，我们立即就予以承认。”  
而尽管谁都没提，但王耀还是注意到，那时的报纸甚至不说“铁托集团”了，他们的新名字是：“铁托匪帮”。  
不管和约瑟普闹成了什么样，起码王耀到莫斯科时，伊利亚看上去心情不错，第一天会晤的时候，他就应允了贷款问题，年利率按1%计。在王耀表示不安后，他笑着表示，自己还是第一次碰到受贷国嫌利率太低的事儿：“我给东欧国家的贷款年利率是2%，给你的理应更低些，因为中国的情况和东欧不同。当然了，要是你们坚持要求高一些，那是你们的事儿，我们可以接受。”  
王耀终于表示谢意了后，作为放贷国，伊利亚却仿佛松了口气地笑道：“幸亏我知道，东方的同志们总是很客气的。”  
而在王耀拿到伊利亚的贷款承诺后不久，约瑟普明确承认：南斯拉夫正在谋求从西方得到贷款。

伊利亚的好心情持续了很久，在招待中共代表团的宴会上，他甚至举杯对王耀说：“今天你们称我们为老大哥，但愿弟弟能赶上和超过老大哥。这仅仅是我们大家的愿望，而且也是合乎发展规律的。后来者居上。请大家举杯，为弟弟超过老大哥，加速进步而干杯！”  
这可让王耀吓了一大跳，他赶紧摆手说：“兄长是兄长，弟弟是弟弟，我们永远向兄长学习！这杯酒我们不能接受。”  
王耀的举动有些出人意料，周围的苏联官员纷纷开始劝说，伊利亚也坚持道：“难道弟弟不应该超过兄长么？我的意思是说，弟弟应该加倍努力，力求上进，争取超过兄长，这也是为了你们将来要承担更多更大的国际义务。现在中国不是孤立作战，这会使将来的发展和进步更快些，应当承担的国际义务也会多起来。”  
而出于尊重“兄长”，王耀终究没有接下这杯酒。

酒宴快要收尾的时候，王耀试探着问，中国共产党是否可以加入欧洲情报局。  
伊利亚回答得十分迅速，他说这不太合适，中国与欧洲完全不同，但亚洲诸国的情况与中国类似，可以考虑建立另一个情报局，让中共来领导亚洲各国共产党，但是时机也许还略为早了一些。  
“在国际革命运动中，中苏两家都应多承担一些义务，而且应该有某种分工。希望中国今后多做东方和殖民地、半殖民地国家的工作，苏联对西方多承担些义务，多做些工作……”  
伊利亚大体而言确实是那么做的[6]，至于那个最终没有诞生的情报局，在传言中被唤作“远东情报局”或“东方情报局”，与欧洲情报局各自占据欧亚大陆的一端。  
王耀带着“尚方宝剑”，心满意足地回国了。至于已经闹成一团的欧洲情报局，他再也没有主动置喙过。

王耀曾以为伊利亚对约瑟普只有愤怒，但在1949年末，他代表新中国出访苏联、庆祝斯大林70大寿时，他觉得自己可能错了。  
那天伊利亚拉着王耀，将这位新成员介绍给欧洲各国党的代表团。在王耀即兴发言后，他忽然叹了口气：“可惜，差了一个人：约瑟普不在这里。”  
这是王耀第一次听伊利亚以“相对正面”的口吻说约瑟普。  
实际上，新中国成立后，南斯拉夫就向中国发出了贺电，但王耀果断采取了“苏联故智”：当没看见。至于约瑟普的反应，自然不难想象——他知道贺电石沉大海后冷哼了一声，对铁托说：“我就说，北京不过是另一个莫斯科的走狗。”  
而面对伊利亚叹息的王耀，在组织出恰当的回应之前，就被他一把拉走了，说不如“去喝一杯”。  
王耀：“……你确定就一杯？”

王耀很想不通的是，约瑟普对自己的厌恶似乎比对伊利亚更甚——莫非是因为铁托曾经以为毛泽东真是“亚洲的铁托”，因此感觉“被背叛”？斯大林去世后，1953年6月，苏南结束对抗，恢复外交关系并互派大使，而到了1954年初，约瑟普依然说南斯拉夫无意建议与中国交换使节，因为“不想再碰壁了”。  
王耀决定主动出击：毕竟苏南都已经和解，自己也没必要和约瑟普继续吵。1954年中国驻罗马尼亚大使馆举行国庆宴会时，南斯拉夫大使也收到了请柬，并同意赴约。而在之后的会谈里，大使数次表示，虽然南斯拉夫承认中国这样久了，但至今未得到回复。  
约瑟普摆明了不打算主动，而这说来确实是王耀理亏。于是南驻苏大使再次向中国驻苏大使张闻天提出建交愿望后，中方终于行动了起来：先去通知苏联外长莫洛托夫，然后和南斯拉夫在莫斯科开展建交谈判。在苏联方面表示“希望各兄弟国家都与南斯拉夫恢复和建立正常关系”后，1955年1月2日，中南两国正式建立外交关系。

毫无疑问，中南关系的发展是在苏南和好的背景下实现的——就在中南建交的那年，苏联宣布废除南斯拉夫总额九千多万美元的债务，又重新给予南斯拉夫一笔发展贷款。  
但很快，这个基础将不复存在。  
1956年召开的苏共二十大对斯大林进行了批判，在东欧各国引起了巨大思想动荡，尤以波兰、匈牙利为首，波兰的波兹南为了镇压示威直接引发了枪战，而匈牙利的布达佩斯骚乱中，新政府请来苏军协助恢复秩序，这一举动引起了武装冲突。秘密报告和波匈事件使苏联共产党的影响力急剧下降，东欧各国都要求听听国际共运另一个权威北京的意见。  
斯大林时代，中苏两国曾定下君子协议：“苏联负责欧洲、中国负责亚洲”，尽管赫鲁晓夫已经解散了欧洲情报局，但两国依然大体维持着之前的架构。谁都没想到，会是苏联率先打破了这个约定，请中国干涉欧洲。  
尽管当时伊利亚与王耀都没有多想，但多年之后，这个事件被认为，标志着莫斯科在共产党世界的领导权开始遇到来自北京的挑战。

与中国安抚东欧各国、反复强调以苏联为首的社会主义阵营团结的重要性不同，南斯拉夫做出了截然相反的举动：同意匈牙利总理纳吉前往自己的大使馆政治避难。碍于苏南关系，苏联不能直接抓人，只得去联络约瑟普。  
约瑟普的态度可以说十分温和，声称“我无论如何不想使苏南关系恶化”。他同意放人，也赞成对匈牙利的干涉，但要求伊利亚承诺保障纳吉的安全，不然“我就威信扫地了”。伊利亚同意了，可又立即证明了这是个烟雾弹：纳吉刚从南斯拉夫大使馆出来，就遭到苏军的劫持，被押去罗马尼亚软禁。  
这让约瑟普怒不可遏，并直接导致了第二次苏南论战。1956年11月11日，铁托在普拉发表演说，公然反对“斯大林主义”和“斯大林主义分子”。而这次北京的反应甚至比莫斯科更快，迅速出版了《再论无产阶级专政的历史经验》，矛头直指贝尔格莱德。  
对于“站在莫斯科一边”、表示“把铁托的观点驳倒，否则国际共产主义队伍就要分裂，自家人打自家人”的北京，约瑟普自然什么好话都没有。所谓“对铁托，我们要批评，通过批评达到团结”的方针，他更是嗤之以鼻：  
“我挨的批评已经够多了，那些见鬼的东方人。”

约瑟普真正和王耀面对面谈话已经是1957年的事。那年6月，苏联爆发了最后一次“反党集团”事件，胜利属于赫鲁晓夫，马林科夫、莫洛托夫、卡冈诺维奇、朱可夫等先后被罢黜，但他也遭到了党内外的巨大压力。  
自苏共二十大以来，苏联的威望屡受打击，为了弥合各国共产党的意见分歧、加强阵营团结，王耀建议说，开一个世界性的大会，召集所有国家的工人党与共产党。  
最开始，伊利亚并不觉得这是个好主意：“首先，南斯拉夫肯定不来……”  
“我去说服约瑟普。”  
“……？？？”伊利亚满脸惊诧，“你们什么时候有交情了？”  
“和他并不很熟……但不熟也是个优势，起码没什么龃龉。”王耀自信道，“你宣布开会吧，约瑟普我去想办法。”

这就是王耀和约瑟普第一次会谈。对于这位说客，约瑟普最初表达了巨大的不信任：“你又是来帮莫斯科说话的吧？我得说，王，你得有些自我。”  
尽管约瑟普不喜欢，但由于王耀不会塞尔维亚语，他自己也不会汉语，于是两人都只能用俄语。  
王耀回答道：“建议开会的是我，不是伊廖沙。”  
“哦？”约瑟普作洗耳恭听状，“那我倒想知道，你又为什么希望召开大会？想重建世界情报局？”  
“为了改善社会主义国家之间的团结，消除妨碍合作的因素。我希望，你能和我共同发起倡议。”  
“这倒像是梦话。”约瑟普噗哧一声笑了出来，“我相信你不是莫斯科派来的了，他可说不出这种话。”  
王耀不置可否，只继续道：“所以我对伊廖沙说，如果你不去，这会是开不成的——你不去，我们就不开会。”  
约瑟普有些被王耀的直率镇住了，许是因为王耀表现得太真诚纯粹或人畜无害，他最终表示，这种大事他做不了主，需要让南共中央开会讨论。  
无论如何，约瑟普被打动了。几个月后，尽管拒绝了“倡议者”的身份，但南斯拉夫最终同意派出代表团。  
可惜，从结果上看，王耀欺骗了约瑟普。诚然这些都是真话，但大会最重要的目标并不是他说的这些，而是：重塑苏联威望。

会期最终定在了1957年11月，以纪念十月革命40周年的名义，而会议所有要做的事其实只有一个：《莫斯科宣言》。  
宣言由中苏两党共同研究起草，最终以中共的初稿为基础开始进行修改补充，达成基本一致后，以苏共和中共两个代表团的名义转交各国代表团讨论。  
宣言中引起最大争议的内容之一是“以苏联为首的社会主义阵营”，波匈事件后，为缓和与各国党的关系，苏共本身已经不太用这个词，因此初稿讨论中，伊利亚建议删去“以苏联为首”，只提社会主义阵营，或者干脆写“以苏中为首”。  
而王耀坚持自己的意见：“我们那么多人，那么多党，总要有一个首。中国只有革命的经验，没有建设的经验，是当不起这个首的，我们半个卫星都还没抛上去[8]。”  
麻烦还不止于此，即使伊利亚同意使用这个说法，波兰、意大利和南斯拉夫的党也表示了明确反对，还有很多党内心并不赞成，只是没有说出来罢了。为此，王耀做了大量的工作，对波兰等国的党进行了细致地说服。在他的努力下，“以苏联为首”被写入了宣言主体部分。

绝大部分代表团，尤其是12个国家执政的共产党和工人党代表团都最终同意签字，唯一的例外是南共盟，约瑟普。  
因为心中犹疑，铁托并没有来莫斯科，而是由米丘诺维奇带队，这倒显得颇有远见——绝大部分代表团在有意回避南共盟。这次代表团基本被安置在列宁山，各国党一直在互相串门，活动搞得十分热闹，而南共盟在列宁山可以说度日如年。  
大会闭幕前一天，王耀终于前往拜访约瑟普，刚到他的住处就收获了嘲讽：“我还以为你打算装死。”  
王耀咬唇道：“我并不是这样的人。”  
“那你是谎话连篇的人咯？”  
“我并没撒谎——我来找你，也不是为了签字。”  
“哦？”约瑟普扬起了眉毛，“那你来干什么，我们还有其他话题可说？”  
王耀用自己最快的语速道：“中国对南斯拉夫拒绝签字表示充分理解。在中共眼里，南斯拉夫依然是社会主义国家。”  
约瑟普一愣，语气也有些柔和了下来：“……伊利亚让你来的？”  
王耀摇摇头：“我总得来一次。”  
这回答显然不符合约瑟普的期待，他淡漠地致了谢，又表示铁托很希望能见一次毛泽东，便准备逐客了。  
“我回卧室了。你是要去克里姆林宫[7]？”  
见王耀有些尴尬地点了点头，约瑟普冷笑道：“谁还没住过那里呢。我劝你当心些——今早你发言说‘反党集团’事件的时候，伊利亚可很不高兴。”  
王耀当然记得这事儿。他的发言是针对团结问题的，谈到“我们要团结那些犯错又愿意改正的同志，我就把王明留在了党内”时，又举了苏联反党集团作为例子。他说完后一分钟，除了宋庆龄发出会意的笑声外，全场鸦雀无声。  
当时南斯拉夫的代表之一卡德尔给约瑟普递了张纸条，上面写着：苏共和中共争夺国际社会主义的领导权开始了。  
“伊利亚没有公布过细节，没人知道具体发生了什么，我想他只给你写了个私人报告，你却都抖出来了。”约瑟普冷笑着，一字一顿地说，“为苏中友谊大计，我想你还是去找他谈谈吧，我们倒没什么可聊的了。”

王耀依然没有说出全部的真话。他不争取约瑟普去签字只有一个理由，那就是已经和伊利亚谈妥，即使约瑟普不签字，也要发表宣言。  
当然，约瑟普也说了假话。直至毛泽东去世，铁托也没计划访华去见他。

约瑟普终究坚定地拒绝了签字，也不再眷念“社会主义阵营国家”的身份。几年后，他与埃及、印度等国一起签署了《不结盟国家的国家和政府首脑宣言》，宣告不结盟运动成立。  
许是为了气死伊利亚，不结盟运动的成立地点被设在了贝尔格莱德，曾经欧洲情报局所在的地方。

注：  
[1] 南斯拉夫人民解放军是二战期间南斯拉夫共产党领导的抵抗轴心国侵略的部队，于1941年成立，是二战中唯一不依靠外国力量解放祖国的游击队。战后改组为南斯拉夫人民军。  
[2] 1947年11月30日，毛泽东在给斯大林的一封电报中提出，要借鉴南斯拉夫的经验建立政体和国体：“中国革命取得彻底胜利之后，要像苏联和南斯拉夫那样，除中共之外，所有政党都要离开政治舞台，这样会大大巩固中国革命。”毛泽东当时还认为，中国的“统一战线要研究南斯拉夫的经验”。  
[3] 希腊内战时期，即1944年到1949年，希腊共产党领导人民武装，同受英、美支持的政府军之间进行了战争，以政府军胜利告终。  
[4] 关于建立南斯拉夫与保加利亚联邦的主张，是1944年秋铁托与斯大林初次见面时，斯大林亲自向铁托提出的。  
[5] 毛泽东，于七届二中全会的总结报告。  
[6] 1948年春季之前，苏联共产党同所有东南亚共产主义活动都保持着一定的距离，并且尽力不卷入这些国家的国内斗争。  
[7] 莫斯科会议期间，其他国家的代表团都住在列宁山，毛泽东被安排住在克里姆林宫。  
[8] 这里指1957年苏联发射人类第一颗人造卫星。


	2. Chapter 2

中苏论战开始后，王耀也并没和约瑟普走得更近。  
1958年，南共盟七大通过了新纲领，其内容引起了轩然大波，被所有兄弟党指责为修正主义。为此，中共和苏共抽出时间，领导了一场世界范围内批判南斯拉夫的运动——中共甚至比苏共嗓门还大。于是令人惊异的事出现了：中南关系比中苏关系恶化得更快。在中苏尚且在打笔墨官司时，中南就直接互撤了大使，仅留驻临时代办。  
虽然按理说，在中苏矛盾升级后，王耀应该去尝试拉拢约瑟普，搞一个“对苏统一战线”，但许是之前已经耗尽了约瑟普的信任，对于王耀递出的暗示，约瑟普的反应是：冷笑几声，然后抄送一份转给伊利亚。  
于是王耀的这番努力，除了捞到一个伊利亚的嘲讽（“中国领导人在我们面前说南斯拉夫人的坏话，在南斯拉夫人那则说苏联坏话。”），其余一无所得。“拉拢约瑟普”的选项，就此被画上了叉。

1962年，最高苏维埃主席团主席勃列日涅夫出访南斯拉夫，宣称两国没有根本意义上的矛盾，苏南开始和解，并于次年恢复了大使级外交关系。中国对此的反应直截了当，直接发布了《南斯拉夫是社会主义国家吗？——三评苏共中央的公开信》，将南斯拉夫也拖进了中苏论战。  
接下来几年里，中苏、中南一直在互相攻讦，关系越弄越糟，约瑟普甚至公开放话说：“北京正在步成吉思汗的后尘。”与此同时，苏南关系倒是稳步推进，1964年，约瑟普应邀访苏，满意地指出：“我们在各领域里都得到了成功的发展。”  
尽管不再被视作“最亲密的兄弟”，但约瑟普还是重新站回了伊利亚身边。  
至于王耀，在一次日常争执中，被伊利亚扣上了“好斗的公鸡”头衔；而听说此事后，王耀愤怒地回敬道：“我是公鸡，那伊利亚·伊里奇·布拉金斯基就是草鸡（方言，指母鸡）！”  
伊利亚没有就此再做回应，可能是他终于厌倦了无休无止的争论。

1964年，为避免重演被各国党代表团谴责的历史，王耀致信伊利亚，表示自己不同意在当年秋天召开兄弟党国际会议。  
这可让伊利亚抓住了把柄，他立刻指责王耀，说他断言“这场会议只会大吵一架，然后各走各路”，而只有自己决心把会议引向分裂、不打算解决问题的人才会那么想；中共要求推迟会议，无非是对自己的支持者数量没有底气，想拖延时间来拼凑一个顺从北京的集团；鉴于1957年《莫斯科宣言》中曾说，苏联有资格定期倡议“以苏联为首的社会主义阵营”开国际会议，因此中共的行为是在背弃自己曾经的诺言。  
这倒很有些黑色幽默，因为这句话，还是在王耀的坚持下加上的。  
由于伊利亚“坚决反对中共领导人在国际共运中占据特殊地位”，而王耀又确实担心在会议上遭到集体谴责、甚至被直接开除阵营，于是他终于在7月底给伊利亚写了一封几经修改的信：  
“你既然已经下定决心，大概就得开会吧。如果不开，说了话不算数，岂不贻笑千古吗？这叫做骑虎难下，实逼处此，欲罢不能，自己设了陷阱，自己滚下去，落得个一命呜呼。亲爱的同志，我再一次诚恳地劝告你，不要爱惜那种虚伪无用的所谓‘面子’，如果你们不听，一定要走绝路，那就请便吧！”  
伊利亚的回应两天后就到了：“1957年莫斯科会议已经一致通过决议，委托苏共来召集共产党和工人党会议。我们在此通知中共中央：将于12月15日召开会议，届时即使有任何一党不派出自己的代表，委员会也应该开始工作。”  
北京的回函简洁干脆：“中共中央绝不参加这种分裂的会议，如果苏共硬要召开，那就请便。”  
置身事外的约瑟普知道这件事时，连秋天都快过去了，他抱着茶杯坐在不结盟运动的陈设厅里，想起自己1948年也曾拒绝参加情报局会议，想起1957年王耀曾来劝说或者欺骗自己，最后想起了1944年他带着南斯拉夫人民解放军，与伊利亚在前线会合，两军一起解放了自己脚下的城市：贝尔格莱德。  
于是他终究没有落井下石。

中国的拒绝出席成为了国际共运正式分裂的标志。中共再也没有参加过由苏共召集的兄弟党国际会议，国际共运也再没有出现过世界近百个共产党和工人党举行统一大会的盛况。  
一年后，1966年3月，中共中央正式拒绝参加苏共二十三大，两党组织关系中断，分道扬镳。

王耀与约瑟普的和解依然是因为伊利亚——为了一起反对他。  
1968年夏天，以捷共中央“已经无法控制局势”为由，苏联、波兰、匈牙利、保加利亚、民主德国等华约国家的军队分八路进入捷克斯洛伐克，成功镇压“布拉格之春”，沿途并未遭到任何抵抗，就像他们前不久来军演时一样。  
南斯拉夫、罗马尼亚对苏联这次军事干涉十分紧张，约瑟普甚至直接宣布开始备战动员，警告说若有万一自己将坚决抵抗。尽管伊利亚并未对约瑟普表露出军事企图，但显然，贝尔格莱德已经开始忧心忡忡。  
只怕伊利亚自己都没想到，这会成为中南关系破冰的契机。当年罗马尼亚驻华使馆举行国庆招待会时，王耀出人意料地出席了，并强烈谴责了苏联“社会帝国主义”的侵略行径。  
对于中国的表态，罗马尼亚和南斯拉夫都十分满意。之后，南罗形成了同舟共济的联盟，中罗关系开始迅速发展，中南关系也逐渐回暖。当月，中南停止互相指责，次年，两国签订了新的贸易协定，又一年后，正式恢复大使级外交关系，同时南斯拉夫参加联合提案，要求恢复中华人民共和国在联合国的合法权利。  
王耀对这些也很满意，他在会见访华的南联盟执委会主席时赞美道：“铁托就是铁，不怕苏联压迫。”  
尽管自1971 年勃列日涅夫访南后，苏南关系发展良好，但约瑟普从铁托那听说这句话后，依然失声笑了出来。  
只有伊利亚想来很不满意，这让王耀更有些得意，那年发社论时，他亲笔写了几段话：  
“有新的迹象表明，苏联以日益不安和愤怒的心情，注视着中国的正在取得的一些成功外交攻势。在南斯拉夫和罗马尼亚奉行不听命于苏联的政策时，中国人公开给予鼓励。  
没有消息证明自从一九六九年以来一直在进行的中苏边界会谈取得了任何进展，但是，据说苏联人切望保持通过这些谈判进行的联系，以期有朝一日会改变态度。”

约瑟普本人访华已经是1977年的事了，那次访问的规模和时间都堪称当时世界之最。这也是毛泽东逝世后，中国接待的第一个外国元首率领的代表团。  
王耀对约瑟普的来访十分看重，甚至连会谈时的座位卡都是亲自安排的：“就写‘约瑟普同志’。”这倒令后者十分惊讶，他曾以为王耀会对自己的行程表达不满：此次访华前他先去了苏联，说是“陪铁托元帅看望他的第一任妻子”。

趁着铁托与华国锋在宴会上演讲，约瑟普悄声问道：“你还好吧？”  
这话没头没尾的，王耀只能回以疑惑的眼神，然后听约瑟普解释道：“1976年对你来说……是挺困难的一年。”  
王耀依然判断不清约瑟普的意图：“……还好，不会比1969年更困难的。”  
这话显然不好接，约瑟普直接换了个话题，介绍起了不结盟运动：“不结盟是南斯拉夫的持久方针，它深深地来源于我们的革命和我们的社会主义自治制度的实质……”  
“你到底想说什么？”王耀有些憋不住了，“你不会是来给布拉金斯基……”  
“哦，当然不是。”约瑟普刻意地露出了“我又不是你”的挑衅神色，在王耀被激怒之前，补上了自己的解释，“我想邀请你加入不结盟运动来着。”  
王耀从未思考过这事，一时竟不知道该说些什么：“……”  
约瑟普观察着他的表情，见王耀沉默，便略有得色地道：“看来我猜对了。”  
“猜对什么？”  
“我猜你不会同意的。现在，介意说说理由吗？”  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“介意。”  
约瑟普耸耸肩：“那看来我还是猜对了。”  
王耀还想追问，但恰好铁托的演讲进入了高潮：“我们两国都曾经为反对占领、反对帝国主义、反对本国的叛国分子和为建立一个新的、更公正的社会制度而战斗。更具体地说，我们两国通过非凡的斗争和巨大的牺牲决定了各自的命运……”  
而约瑟普忽然坐正，用力鼓起了掌，没再给王耀提问的机会。

这件事憋了王耀一周，在约瑟普即将从乌鲁木齐机场飞离时，他终于还是没忍住，问出了口。  
“你不会这几天都在想这个吧？”约瑟普神色震惊，“你们东方人真拖拉，换了我，第一天就会问清楚。”  
“喂！”  
“成，我说。不过你得先保证，听完不生气。”  
“……那我肯定会生气。”  
“为南中友谊计，你还是忘了这事儿吧。”约瑟普果断抬步欲走。  
王耀拽住了约瑟普的胳膊：“……行，我保证。”  
约瑟普左右打量了一下，做贼似的压低了嗓门：“我猜啊，你是在等伊利亚来找你谈续约问题，所以在此之前，你不会来不结盟运动。”  
王耀：“……”  
1950年签订的《中苏友好同盟互助条约》于4月11日生效，有效期为30年，其中特别规定：“如在期满前一年，未有缔约国任何一方表示愿予废除，则将延长五年，并依此法顺延之。”即1979年4月11日之前，若中苏双方都无特殊动作，这个实际上已经尘封二十年的条约将自动续约。  
“所以我猜的对吗？”约瑟普笑得狡黠。  
“我不想去不结盟运动——”王耀拉长了声调，字正腔圆地说，“单纯是因为讨厌你。”  
约瑟普夸张地抖了抖眉毛，端详起了王耀，在后者绷不住表情之前啧了一声，转身走向了飞机。  
这一次王耀遵守了自己的诺言，他没有生约瑟普的气。几年后，北京和贝尔格莱德建立了友好城市关系，这是北京在欧洲的第一个友好城市。

1979年是一个不平静的年份，以中越战争开年，以苏联入侵阿富汗收尾，夹在中间的还有一条“果不其然”的消息：4月3日，中国发表声明，将不同苏联继续延长这条约的期限。  
但约瑟普就像忘记了自己曾经说过的话似的，在1982年勃列日涅夫的葬礼上，他隔着五六个人对王耀露出了嘲讽的笑容，似乎在说：“我就知道”。  
王耀愤愤地扭头，遥遥盯着勃列日涅夫的灵柩，在心里想，自己果然还是不喜欢约瑟普。

等了半个小时，各方终于全部就位，灵柩被抬起，队伍开始缓缓移动。相比王耀上次来参加的斯大林葬礼，这次的场面更热闹些，光是灵柩后跟着的护送者就有几十个——可是他们手里托着什么？  
“勋章。”  
“啊？”王耀猛然回头，随后像受到惊吓的鹿一样退了一步，差点撞到身畔的人，“你……”  
伊利亚并没有什么精神，却也看不出悲恸的痕迹：“那是勋章，耀……王。苏联领导人生前获得的勋章会被放在天鹅绒垫上，由专员随灵柩护送，供人瞻仰。”  
王耀其实并未设想过和伊利亚说话，但他还是接了口：“勃列日涅夫他，只有那么点勋章？”  
“……有两百多枚。”伊利亚似乎有些想笑，但终究笑不出来，“他和别人不同，每个天鹅绒垫里都塞了六七枚。”  
王耀还想说什么，但及时咬住了牙。接下来几十分钟里，他和伊利亚沉默地跟着队伍前进着，一直走到了列宁墓旁。  
管弦乐队奏起了苏联国歌，教堂的钟声也随之响起，伊利亚站得笔直，和在场的苏联军人们一起抬手敬礼。  
王耀却移开了视线，他看见瓦西里升天大教堂童话般的洋葱顶上，几只灰色的鸽子扑棱棱地飞过，仿佛是这个阴沉冬季最后的生机。

伊利亚那段时间流年不利，几乎以每年一次的频率举行国葬。当然非要用辩证法或者杠精的角度找找这有什么好处，大约是借着“葬礼外交”，中苏关系走向解冻。  
在1989年慌乱的春风里，中苏元首重新在人民大会堂握了手。1991年5月，作为回访，王耀再次飞往苏联。  
那个春天明亮而温暖，即使迎风站在阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰的甲板上，也感受不到丝毫寒意。  
“你有时间……可以去看看约瑟普。”伊利亚和王耀并肩站着，望着涅瓦河上粼粼金波，漫不经心地说。  
王耀按下自己的担忧，若无其事地道：“约瑟普怎么了吗？我觉得他好得很。”好到去年自己和苏联签订20年贷款合同后，他还能“不争馒头争口气”似的马上去莫斯科签一个25年的。  
“没怎么，就是忽然想到了。我似乎，还没在正式场合为你介绍过他。”  
“……我觉得已经不必了。”  
“是啊，不必了。”伊利亚笑着，小幅度摇了摇头，“我之前觉得啊，我，你，还有约瑟普，同一时刻至多有两个认能彼此和谐共处，三个就要不相容了。”  
“那你应该知道错了。”  
“是啊，现在知道了。”伊利亚抬头望了眼太阳，笑意浓了些，“这是犯了教条主义的错误。”

约瑟普其实未必好得很，但伊利亚却率先撑不住了。  
1991年12月25日，王耀匆匆赶往克里姆林宫，却终究只来得及目睹那场著名的红旗落地，而伊万·布拉金斯基只想把他立刻请走，根本无意回答任何问题。  
1992年9月，王耀终于食言而肥，在第10次不结盟运动首脑会议上，申请成为观察员国。令他意外与担忧的是，约瑟普甚至都没心情来嘲讽他几句。  
南斯拉夫自1992年起便开始陷入动乱、内战与被制裁。1999年5月，王耀踏上贝尔格莱德时，他简直难以想象这个昔日的欧洲发达国家首都会变成这样。  
“北约三月份开始就在空袭……虽然现在没那么密集了。”约瑟普瘦了好多，尽管他努力显得精神些，但对王耀——见过他50-80年代是什么样的王耀——而言，着实没什么意义，“王，我很高兴你能来。”  
王耀觉得自己眼角发酸，他咬着唇道：“我……”  
“先进屋子，指不定下轮空袭什么时候开始呢。”

为着王耀想看看自家大使馆怎么样了，而约瑟普也同意使馆区总是安全些，两人在半个小时后坐在了中国驻南斯拉夫大使馆地下室的沙发上，各自松了口气。  
先开口的是王耀：“我听说……一周前，你的内务部和国防部被轰炸了。”  
“……还好，空袭都开始一个多月了，重要资料都转移了。我得说，王，你知道这些就不该来。”  
“你刚刚还说很高兴我能来。”  
“这是两码事！”  
王耀叹了口气：“约瑟普，我……”  
话还没说完，王耀忽然听到巨大的爆炸声，随后被人用力一拉，两人一起滚到了屋角。  
几次爆炸中无数瓦砾碎石飞溅，整个地下室顿时成了废墟。

电力系统大约报废了，四周一片漆黑。约瑟普擦干净眼睛周围的石块尘土，费力地睁大眼睛，依然什么都看不见：“你还好吧？”  
“……没事。你呢？”王耀的左臂被一些锋利的碎片划伤了，但他并不打算说出来。  
约瑟普松了口气，然后咒骂起了不守规矩连大使馆都炸的北约。不重样地骂了十几分钟后，他终于后知后觉地发现：王耀在哭，尽管他把声音压得很低，但在一片寂静中，谁都不会听错。  
“……喂。”约瑟普有些慌了，“我还没哭呢你哭什么，疼？”  
王耀摇了摇头，然后反应过来约瑟普看不见：“我……我……我特别担心，我怕你死。”  
约瑟普的回答正经到欠揍：“王耀同志，作为一个共产主义者，你不该畏惧死亡。”  
王耀似乎想笑，但又被自己噎住了，猛烈地咳嗽了起来。  
约瑟普伸手，在黑暗中摸索着擦去王耀的泪痕：“你和我都信共产主义啊，我们都该知道，所有国家最后都得死。”  
王耀习惯性地摇起了头，这次约瑟普感觉到了。他沉默着，揉了揉王耀已经乱糟糟的脑袋。

过了不知道多久，王耀终于止住了抽泣，沙哑着说：“你没有那么坚强的，约瑟普。你只是，只是……”  
“什么？”  
“只是……希望我觉得，伊廖沙也是这样的。”  
约瑟普愣住了，傻乎乎地“啊”了一声，又迅速驳斥道：“我们压根没那么熟吧，别揣测别人心理活动。”  
“……不是揣测的。”  
“啊？”  
“我只是想，换了我……也会那么说。”  
约瑟普闭上了嘴。

王耀数着自己心脏的跳动，数到六百五十七时，约瑟普又憋不住开口了：“喂……”  
“嗯？”  
“你打算那么傻等着？救援只怕得天亮后。”  
“那聊什么？”这事儿王耀从上飞机起就在想，可实际上他和约瑟普之间，除了伊利亚等寥寥几个重合点，几乎没有共同话题。  
这问题着实很难答，约瑟普想了一大圈，只道：“……一起骂骂北约？”  
“……不了，现在没力气，回去再写社论。”  
“夸夸不结盟运动？”  
“……不了，宛如在骂伊廖沙。”  
约瑟普笑了起来：“那不如来夸夸我？”  
“……这好像还得骂伊廖沙。”

约瑟普笑得上气不接下气，在王耀打算问“你刚才没摔到脑子吧”之前，他才终于停了下来，喘着气说：“其实……”  
“什么？”  
“伊廖沙真的是个混蛋。”  
“……”王耀抽动着唇角，“行吧，他是。”  
“同他的冲突和决裂……”约瑟普声音渐渐低了下来，“是我一生中最痛苦的时刻。”  
“……”  
“纳粹最如日中天的那个冬天，我和铁托带着南斯拉夫第一旅(南斯拉夫人民解放军前身)去福查，路上需要翻过伊格曼山。很多人冻坏了双脚，不得不截肢……当时可没什么麻醉剂，就是直接截，医生做手术的时候，他们不是喊疼，他们喊的是——‘苏联万岁’，‘斯大林万岁’。”  
“……我知道。”王耀声音很轻，很悠远，“我还为你写过社论，投给了《解放日报》。”  
约瑟普被逗笑了：“谁没写过似的。我那会压根不认识你，要不是……我才不会写什么‘南中两国有许多相似之处，有着相同的命运和斗争’，还给你出了好几本书。”  
王耀接口：“我还写过我和你有着兄弟般的情谊。”  
约瑟普道：“其实就是拿着伊廖沙的稿子换换国家名。”  
两人心有灵犀地同时笑了出来。

约瑟普终于笑够了，他大声喊道：“我再也不想和谁当兄弟了，我都要对这个词创伤后应激障碍了。”  
“喂，你和他本来就是……”  
“……别让我想起来。”约瑟普叹了口气，“虽然曾经我觉得，他算个好哥哥。”  
“比如？”  
“我第一次去克里姆林宫。那是1942年……不，43年，游击队没有钱买枪了，我去找他借钱。当时伊廖沙可大方了，愿意把钱和枪都无偿给我，还嫌我要的太少。他说：‘你们在流血，而我提供武器难道还要收钱吗！我不是商人，我们都不是商人。你所从事的事业和我的一样，我们有责任和你们分享所有的东西。’”约瑟普说得慢但流畅，也不知这番话在他心里记了多久。  
王耀从约瑟普的话说到一半时就开始笑：“行吧，我勉强同意他有时候挺像哥哥的。可是约瑟普……”  
“约扎（约瑟普的昵称）。”  
“……好，约扎。我得说，他对人不好的时候，和对人好的时候一样掏心掏肺，可努力了。”  
约瑟普点了个赞：“附议。”

两人又都沉默了下来，时间已经不知过去了多久，久到约瑟普都忽然感叹说：“不知什么时候了，要是伊廖沙还在，他说不定都要去红场准备阅兵了。”  
王耀到贝尔格莱德，是5月8日凌晨。  
王耀叹了口气，低声道：“其实伊廖沙以前……不爱阅兵。”  
“是啊，他以前只喜欢唱歌跳舞喝酒什么的，后来画风越来越奇怪，最后还闹起了禁酒那出。”约瑟普忽然来了兴致，“我给你唱首歌吧，我会唱的第一首歌，这还是打游击的时候，意大利的同志们教我的。”  
王耀并没有什么兴致听歌，但还是应道：“好啊。”

约瑟普就开始唱了。他的歌声离动听着实还有很大距离，但却充满着大无畏的英雄气概——这也不奇怪，他本人就是英勇的游击队战士。

“啊如果我在，战斗中牺牲，  
啊朋友再见吧、再见吧、再见吧！  
如果我在，战斗中牺牲，  
你一定把我来埋葬；

请把我埋在，高高的山岗，  
啊朋友再见吧、再见吧、再见吧！  
把我埋在，高高的山岗，  
再插上一朵美丽的花。

啊每当人们，从这里走过，  
啊朋友再见吧、再见吧、再见吧！  
每当人们，从这里走过，  
都说啊多么美丽的花。

这花属于，游击队战士，  
啊朋友再见吧、再见吧、再见吧！  
这花属于，游击队战士，  
他为自由献出生命。”

王耀轻轻地打着节拍，低声跟着哼唱。他左臂上的伤口本已凝结，那么一拉扯又疼了起来，但王耀不打算理会。  
他都没注意到，自己在无声地哭泣。

约瑟普唱完了，他得意地问：“唱得好吧？之前拍电影的时候，我还自告奋勇去唱插曲，但是铁托不许。”  
“……挺好的。”  
“既然这样。”约瑟普换上了夸张的语气，“该你给我唱歌了。”  
“……你们斯拉夫人都喜欢没事点歌？”  
“对啊，现在才发现啊？现在发现也来不及啦。”

王耀叹了口气，顺从地决定从记忆里找首歌出来。他用了三秒钟择定了首中文歌，也没管约瑟普听不听得懂。

“人生中最美的珍藏，  
还是那些往日时光，  
朋友们举起了啤酒，  
桌上只有半根香肠。

我们曾是最好的伙伴，  
共同分享欢乐悲伤，  
我们总唱啊朋友再见，  
还有莫斯科郊外的晚上。

如今我们变了模样，  
为了生活天天奔忙，  
但是只要想起往日时光，  
你的眼睛就会发亮。

如今我们变了模样，  
生命依然充满渴望，  
假如能够回到往日时光，  
哪怕只有一个晚上。”

（全文完）


End file.
